


Burn

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1





	Burn

John’s scuffed grazed over your belly.as he crawled up between your legs and settling his naked body over yours.  
“I’m gonna have to burn these pants, Darling. You’re just wearing them way too much.” His gruff voice sent a shiver through your body. He was entirely in control as the handcuffs bit at your wrists. He cupped your sex through the denim, causing your whole body to jerk up in response. “Oh, so responsive, today.” He cooed. “It’ll teach you for running your hands all over me and then pleasing yourself. I am the only one allowed to touch you.”


End file.
